The present embodiments relate to a method for the reconstruction of a dose administered to a patient within the scope of radiation therapy using an external radiation source and a correspondingly embodied radiation therapy device.
Radiation therapy is an established method, in which ionizing radiation is used in order to treat pathological tissue such as tumor tissue, for example. The aim of radiation therapy is to irradiate the tissue to be treated with an adequate therapeutic dose and in the process, simultaneously to protect healthy, surrounding tissue. The therapeutic effect is based, for example, on ionizing radiation having a different effect on healthy and pathological tissue.
Within the scope of radiation therapy, the dosimetry and dose calculation deal, for example, with the problem of how much dose has actually been applied to the patient during the course of a radiation therapy treatment using an external radiation source. Different variables may be calculated in this process (e.g., the dose applied at a specific point through to the 3D dose distribution).
US 2007/0058778 A1 discloses a method for dose-controlled radiation therapy.